Last Chance
by Dookamargirl2
Summary: A AU Oneshot Battle for COHF (kind of?). WARNING: Major Character Death. Because I am sadistic and masochistic simultaneously. I am so sorry.


**Okay, just for the record I love these characters (except for maybe Clary and Jace I find them a tad annoying) I don't know why I wrote this, but I suppose it's why you shouldn't start writing things while hyper on candy, tea and not enough sleep.**

**Right, warning: Major Character Death.**

The battle seemed to move in slow motion.

_Yes_ Alec thought detachedly _Of course there had to be a war._

He supposed it was a bit obvious, Sebastian leaving a note saying _I am coming_ seemed a bit too obvious for the supposed psychopathic (but obviously insane) boy and he knew the war was imminent.

But did it seriously have to happen less than a week after…_HE_ had left him in an abandoned subway station?

Alec chanted his mantra in his head _don't think about him, stab, don't think about him, roll, don't think about him, slash, don't think about him, dodge._

But somewhere in the back of his mind he was thinking of _Him_.

He knew it wasn't smart, one moment with particularly strong emotions and he could get distracted and end up dead.

_Then_ who would protect Jace and Izzy?

Alec tried to ignore the thoughts and focus on the battle and the carnage around him but it was getting harder the longer the battle went on, as much as the shy shadowhunter hated to admit it, he still had feelings for the sparkly warlock.

He heard a groan of pain and a voice that he'd recognize anywhere.

He ran towards the sound past Izzy and Simon who were back to back and fighting off a small group of dark shadowhunters; past Clary and Jace whirling in what might've been a dance if he hadn't known they were on a battle ground, as fire red met gleaming gold.

He ran and dodged and pushed through the masses looking for the one person he really wanted to see.

Magnus had fallen and the demon he had been fighting was looming over him like a giant bug.

Alec reached back for an arrow to find that he'd used them all.

Cursing internally he dropped the bow and quiver.

Magnus' cat eyes were closed and he was strangely pale; it appeared that the demon had snuck up on him as he was focused on a different one.

The demon reared up, preparing to strike.

Alec couldn't let that happen.

He broke into a run and charged straight into the demon, knocking him away from Magnus,

He jumped up and away and rolled out of range of its scorpion like tail.

He grabbed a seraph blade from his weapons belt and glanced back at Magnus.

"_Sariel_," he called out

Then he attacked the demon, channeling all his self-loathing and sadness from his breakup with Magnus and letting it all out.

He slashed its tail off and it hissed loudly and tried to strike him with its pincer like hands, He dodged them and rolled in close driving the knife straight into its heart.

As it shriveled up, going back to its home dimension, Alec ran over to Magnus and fell to his knees beside him.

"Magnus," he choked out checking him over and noticing the growing stain growing on his shirt and the blood pooling around his back and their feet.

"No, no, no, Magnus," he whispered frantically

"Alexander."

Magnus' cat eyes were dull but pointed directly at him

"Please don't die," whispered Alec

"I'm sorry Alexander," Magnus said hoarsely voice breaking

"Shh, shh," said Alec; tears brimming in his bright blue eyes.

Frantically Alec pressed his hands over Magnus' torso.

"Hey! I need some help over here!" called Alec across the battle stricken square.

"Look at me," hissed Magnus, his warm hands coming to rest atop Alec's cold ones.

Looking down, Alec couldn't help but notice that the ever present fire in Magnus' eyes was dying, slowly but surely; searching his eyes, they came to a sort of understanding.

"I love you," said Magnus as he closed his eyes

"I love you too," said Alec leaning down to press his lips against Magnus'.

Sitting up he wipes away a couple tears from his cheeks as he crosses Magnus' arms over his chest.

He should be sad, he feels sad.

But he mostly feels angry; angry at Camille Belcourt, at demons, at _life_.

Standing up and picking up his seraph blade, Alec jumps back into the sea of monsters trying to destroy his home, hurt the people he loves that are still breathing.

He's never really allowed himself to get angry before, sure he's been annoyed, jealous, mad; but never truly angry, angry is Jace and Izzy and impulsiveness, Alec is the one watching their backs, the only one with a rational enough brain to actually think out his non anger induced decisions.

Alec Lightwood wasn't just angry right then, he was downright _furious._

He would kill them all if he had to, he would protect Jace and Izzy and his mother and even Clary and Simon, his family.

Running forwards, he slashed and stabbed and dodged and sliced through demon after demon. With pure adrenaline pumping through his veins, he felt invincible.

It happened in slow motion.

"IZZY!" he yelled lunging towards his sister as a demon slithered up behind her as she was busy dispatching another; running faster than he had ever run before he shoved his sister out of the way just in time for the demon to impale its claw/stinger straight through his torso. He was dizzy with pain, but maintained his senses long enough to stab the demon in its face.

"Alec!" he heard Izzy shout, or maybe it was Jace and Clary, he couldn't tell.

Crumpling in pain he fell onto his back staring at the darkly lit night sky, so blue it was almost purple. Like his eyes.

"Alec, please," he heard Izzy sob from far away, "I can't lose another brother, Alec,"

He heard the sounds of battle but only in the back of his mind, like he had suddenly been submerged in freezing water.

Small soft hands clutched at his abdomen as if to keep him from bleeding out.

He felt burning hot hands clutch one of his, Jace had knelt next to him.

"Alec," said Jace in a choked voice

"Sorry," Alec whispered

"No, you're going to be alright Alec," said Izzy frantically tears streaming down her pale face, her hands shaking as she kept up the pressure on his stomach.

"There's too much damage," said Alec hoarsely

"Oh, Alec," he thought he heard Clary whisper.

"You need to let go Izzy," said Jace in a quiet pained voice.

"I'm sorry, to all of you," whispered Alec as he began slipping into unconsciousness.

Staring at the sky, the last thing Alec saw before the darkness took him was the dark blue-purple sky swirling with a beautiful green-yellow as the early hours of dawn crept over the horizon.

**I am so sorry.**


End file.
